


Impressions

by Saishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saishi/pseuds/Saishi
Summary: In the aftermath of an 'accident', a few private moments are stolen.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished piece that I stopped working on back in January due to RL getting weird. I'm not sure if I will finish it or not, but I can at least finally post this part of it.

“There was an accident.”

This was perhaps the worst understatement Hades had heard in years, as well as the most profoundly ‘Hythlodaeus’ assessment he’d encountered in recent memory. The accident in question was a masterwork concept from one of the more promising prospects of the Words of Lahabrea. The issue was not with the concept itself -even the most basic of glances would show that the magic was impeccably woven- but with a wandering deceased soul that had attached to it and resulted in a frenzy of destruction in its desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable.

The ‘accident’ had taken nearly a full mark of the hour to carefully subdue and dismantle, all while keeping hold of the soul that had caused the trouble to begin with. After the phoenix had been returned to its base concept, they were left with the muted aqua tones of a flickering, terrified soul resting in Hades’ clawed grasp. “All this, because you fear the unknown,” Hythlodaeus murmured, ever the observer in this dance between life and death, and of the mage who held sway over both. “Let me?”

Slender hands reached out, cupped and waiting while Hades carefully slid the pulsing little soul to him. “Don’t take too long.” His voice always sent a little jolt up Hythlodaeus’ spine when he was like this. The gruff, no-nonsense tone took on a preternatural growl when the mage took on this form, and now was no different. “He should have moved on some time ago.”

“I know.” Sometimes, however, one didn’t quite wish to let go of life so easily and while Hythlodaeus understood that idea, he wasn’t certain of the logic. Then again, he had to admit he had little in the way of practical experience with death. He couldn’t exactly say that he wouldn’t feel this same way in the future when his soul finally released and made its way to the Underworld. He hoped that Hades would be there to walk him, just as he was now with this one.

Shaking that melancholy thought aside, he paced himself off towards the upper levels of the Bureau’s restricted area, hands cupped carefully around the tiny soul and bringing it up to his lips as he whispered soft reassurances along the trek to the roof. He could tell Hades was behind him, ready as always to assist with this final step. He was grateful for that. For as keen as Hythlodaeus’ sight was concerning the life stream, he was never able to reach out and pluck at the strings the way Hades did. That was something reserved only for his friend, and he was honestly relieved. He wasn’t certain he would want the duty of being that ethereal usher.

Above them, the sky was dark and spotted with the pinpricks of light that made up every other star in existence. It was peaceful tonight, especially now that the rogue concept had been subdued and was no longer shrieking its cacophony of anguish to the heavens. It was a fitting backdrop as he lifted his hands, opening them slowly and releasing the now-calmed soul to start its slow, lazy drift into the stream. “It’s ready now,” Hythlodaeus whispered softly, craning his head up to watch the glowing soul start its journey. As expected, one darkened, clawed hand stretched above him, urging the soul onward until it was able to merge into the flow of the lifestream... and then make its way downward, towards the Underworld itself.

As much as he wanted to watch that tiny little flicker until it was gone, Hythlodaeus couldn’t help letting his attention be caught by that clawed visage, his head turning to follow the trail of Aether that wove its way down and around the outstretched arm to the figure of the mage guiding it. With Hades’ attention thus captured, it gave him the opportunity to just enjoy that sight. It never failed to bring his heart into his throat, the sheer _power_ that radiated off of the other Amaurotine. “Remarkable,” he whispered softly, his voice nearly a purr in his throat. “Absolutely remarkable. You still never cease to impress me, Hades.” One hand lifted, a finger tracing along the interwoven crimson aura that tended to infiltrate his friend’s Aether when he was in this form. He could not manipulate souls the way that Hades could, but that didn’t stop him from poking at them occasionally.

A low rumble answered him, and he honestly couldn’t tell if it was a sound of amusement, annoyance, or a combination of the two. Considering how the evening had started, it was likely the latter. He had requested help from his oldest friend, and despite the irritated reaction he’d gotten, he had received that assistance. If flattery was part of the price, he’d gladly pay it. “Your Aether spins itself golden when you work. It’s beautiful enough on its own, but then like this... it’s as if it pulls in the life’s blood of the star itself, twining it throughout.” It was breathtaking, if he had to be completely blunt. ‘Impression’ was perhaps too light of a term when it came to how the other’s skills affected him. He _craved_ that sight and while he would never dream of creating reasons to see it, he would absolutely take every opportunity.

“And what of you?” Hythlodaeus startled slightly at the question, peering up with a soft little quirk at the corners of his lips. He didn’t answer, as he wasn’t quite certain where the question was going, but knew that if he appeared clueless long enough, Hades would elaborate. 

One hand lowered, hooking a claw against the shoulder of his robe and giving enough of a tug that Hythlodaeus turned with it, only stopping when he was facing out towards the city with his fingertips just barely resting on the ledge in front of him. “You heard me, Hythlodaeus. What of you? You speak of the sights you behold, and seem to ignore your own Aether in the process.” There it was again, that low growl in his voice that sent a shiver straight through him. It was even worse because it was _his name_ on the mage’s lips. 

“I’m not certain I know what you mean.”

“You do. I know your soul as well as my own, the deep red almost the colour of your eyes. Therefore when yours suddenly shifts to a more vibrant state each time you witness me like this, I tend to take notice.” They shared an uncommon strength of a common gift, the ability to see souls and Aether but at a level nearly unheard of in Amaurotine society. The difference was that Hades could actually _do_ something with it. What he chose to do at that point was curl his fingers around soft tendrils of soul Aether, twining gently and giving just a bit of a pull... enough to wring a gasp from Hythlodaeus as his nails suddenly dug against the stone. “Considering how it just flared up, I can only imagine what imagery that keen mind of yours is coming up with. You should be ashamed.”

Should be, but most definitely was not, if the scattered vibration of his aura was any indication. “And why should I be, o venerable Emet-Selch?” It was a needling jab, despite the absolute practiced reverence in his voice, and they both knew it. While Hythlodaeus had the utmost respect for the office that was very nearly his, he only ever used that title when he was requesting assistance from the Convocation seat specifically or simply antagonising the daylights out of his best friend. “I will not be repentant where my desires are concerned, and I refuse to be ashamed of my admiration for you and your gifts.”

There were those who would have been blushing, giving sheepish denials and protests of their true intentions, stating impropriety at the very thought. Hythlodaeus had long ago shaken the weight of others’ disappointments and ideals from his shoulders and had been standing tall by his convictions ever since. He was not one to stand idly by and wish upon some silly falling star in the hopes that his wishes would come true. Instead, he was the one to reach up and take it for himself, which is exactly what he had in mind.

He gave a bit of a push on the ledge wall, bringing himself fully upright again and taking a single reversed step to feel the heated form of Hades behind him, his back pressed tightly against the other’s body. His head tilted back, staring upward in thinly veiled awe as his arms lifted and his hands outstretched to trace the tips of his fingers along either edge of the gleaming mask that covered Hades’ face. “You are exquisite,” he breathed softly, unable to keep the near-bliss from his face upon seeing the other so completely entwined with his magic. “And there is no shame in wanting you.”


End file.
